Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a communication system, a communication control method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, communication systems are widely used, which are capable of carrying out videoconferences among remotely located sites through a communication network such as the Internet. The communication systems enable transmission or reception of content data among a plurality of communication terminals. The content data may be display data such as an image of a videoconference participant or an image of presentation material, and stroke data reflecting drawings made by the participant.
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-70345-A1, the communication system may be provided with a server that allows the plurality of communication terminals to share stroke data, such as a drawing drawn by the participant in the videoconference. However, some communication terminals are not capable of managing stroke data, which may frequently change according to the drawing image drawn by the participant.